


Spice Boy

by GeekishChic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: From When You Put Your Foot In My Ass, I Love You, I'll Clean Your Shoe Before Giving It Back To You, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Thanks To Distantstarlight, but i wanted to contribute, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekishChic/pseuds/GeekishChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock reallyreally wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Boy

It was initially mild, though by the end he would be panting and sweating, the stinging bringing him near to tears. It was still extremely pleasant. The heat crept up on him slowly, his brilliant mind sliding languidly through memories of how he got into this, of how it became almost a compulsion to be thus dominated. Satisfaction filled him over the thought of those boys, bullies who pranked him with red pepper powder in his lunch when he was twelve who had not only gotten zero reaction, but dishpan hands doing the school's washing up for a fortnight.

Idiots.


End file.
